Seizure focus delineation using spontaneous and stimulus evoked EEG features Abstract an estimated 50 million people worldwide suffer from epilepsy. Of these, it is expected that ~30% continue to have seizures despite maximal medical therapy. The seizures of these patients may be controlled through appropriate surgical intervention if the region of brain giving rise to seizure activity is full circumscribed. Buildingon preliminary work, this study will pursue three research aims focused on (a) using brief recordings of neural activity, sophisticated signal processing techniques and advanced decision algorithms to delineate the epileptogenic region in patients with intractable epilepsy; augment this procedure with (b) examinations of the stimulation-response characteristics of different brain regions and (c) move toward non-invasive methodologies including high-density scalp EEG and transcranial magnetic stimulation that leverage the above approaches. The other major goal of the proposed project is to allow Dr. Cash to build on a successful record of mentoring and build a mentoring program tailored to the needs of residents and fellows in neurology who are preparing for a career in patient oriented research. The primary aims of this aspect of the proposal are to (a) bolster existing individual mentoring capabilities, (b) create group based career development experiences and (c) broaden the ability of residents and fellows to obtain mentoring and foundational research experiences in translational neuroscience. These goals ultimately are intended to greatly improve the ability of highly qualified, motived junior investigators to reach independence and begin productive patient-oriented research careers.